Molecular sieve materials, both natural and synthetic, have been demonstrated in the past to have catalytic properties for various types of hydrocarbon conversion. Certain molecular sieves, zeolites, AlPOs, mesoporous materials, are ordered, porous crystalline materials having a definite crystalline structure as determined by X-ray diffraction (XRD). Within the crystalline molecular sieve material there are a large number of cavities which may be interconnected by a number of channels or pores. These cavities and pores are uniform in size within a specific molecular sieve material. Because the dimensions of these pores are such as to accept for adsorption molecules of certain dimensions while rejecting those of larger dimensions, these materials have come to be known as “molecular sieves” and are utilized in a variety of industrial processes.
Such molecular sieves, both natural and synthetic, include a wide variety of positive ion-containing crystalline silicates. These silicates can be described as rigid three-dimensional framework of SiO4 and Periodic Table Group 13 element oxide (e.g., AlO4). The tetrahedra are cross-linked by the sharing of oxygen atoms whereby the ratio of the total Group 13 element (e.g., aluminum) and silicon atoms to oxygen atoms is 1:2. The electrovalence of the tetrahedra containing the Group 13 element (e.g., aluminum) is balanced by the inclusion in the crystal of a cation, for example a proton, an alkali metal or an alkaline earth metal cation. This can be expressed wherein the ratio of the Group 13 element (e.g., aluminum) to the number of various cations, such as H+, Ca2+/2, Sr2+/2, Na+, K+, or Li+, is equal to unity.
Molecular sieves that find application in catalysis include any of the naturally occurring or synthetic crystalline molecular sieves. Examples of these zeolites include large pore zeolites, intermediate pore size zeolites, and small pore zeolites. These zeolites and their isotypes are described in “Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types”, eds. W. H. Meier, D. H. Olson and Ch. Baerlocher, Elsevier, Fifth Edition, 2001, which is hereby incorporated by reference. A large pore zeolite generally has a pore size of at least about 7 Å and includes LTL, VFI, MAZ, FAU, OFF, *BEA, and MOR framework type zeolites (IUPAC Commission of Zeolite Nomenclature). Examples of large pore zeolites include mazzite, offretite, zeolite L, VPI-5, zeolite Y, zeolite X, omega, and Beta. An intermediate pore size zeolite generally has a pore size from about 5 Å to less than about 7 Å and includes, for example, MFI, MEL, EUO, MTT, MFS, AEL, AFO, HEU, FER, MWW, and TON framework type zeolites (IUPAC Commission of Zeolite Nomenclature). Examples of intermediate pore size zeolites include ZSM-5, ZSM-11, ZSM-22, MCM-22, silicalite 1, and silicalite 2. A small pore size zeolite hasp a pore size from about 3 Å to less than about 5.0 Å and includes, for example, CHA, ERI, KFI, LEV, SOD, and LTA framework type zeolites (IUPAC Commission of Zeolite Nomenclature). Examples of small pore zeolites include ZK-4, ZSM-2, SAPO-34, SAPO-35, ZK-14, SAPO-42, ZK-21, ZK-22, ZK-5, ZK-20, zeolite A, chabazite, zeolite T, gmelinite, ALPO-17, and clinoptilolite.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,409 refers to a crystalline molecular sieve composition of matter named PSH-3 and its synthesis from a hydrothermal reaction mixture containing hexamethyleneimine, an organic compound which acts as directing agent for synthesis of the MCM-56 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,697). Hexamethyleneimine is also taught for use in synthesis of crystalline molecular sieves MCM-22 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,325) and MCM-49 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,575). A molecular sieve composition of matter referred to as zeolite SSZ-25 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,667) is synthesized from a hydrothermal reaction mixture containing an adamantane quaternary ammonium ion. U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,498 refers to a crystalline molecular sieve composition of matter named ITQ-1 and its synthesis from a hydrothermal reaction mixture containing one or a plurality of organic additives.
The term “MCM-22 family material” (or “material of the MCM-22 family” or “molecular sieve of the MCM-22 family”), as used herein, includes:    (i) molecular sieves made from a common first degree crystalline building block “unit cell having the MWW framework topology”. A unit cell is a spatial arrangement of atoms which is tiled in three-dimensional space to describe the crystal as described in the “Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types”, Fifth edition, 2001, the entire content of which is incorporated as reference;    (ii) molecular sieves made from a common second degree building block, a 2-dimensional tiling of such MWW framework type unit cells, forming a “monolayer of one unit cell thickness”, preferably one c-unit cell thickness;    (iii) molecular sieves made from common second degree building blocks, “layers of one or more than one unit cell thickness”, wherein the layer of more than one unit cell thickness is made from stacking, packing, or binding at least two monolayers of one unit cell thick of unit cells having the MWW framework topology. The stacking of such second degree building blocks can be in a regular fashion, an irregular fashion, a random fashion, or any combination thereof; or    (iv) molecular sieves made by any regular or random 2-dimensional or 3-dimensional combination of unit cells having the MWW framework topology.
The MCM-22 family materials are characterized by having an X-ray diffraction pattern including d-spacing maxima at 12.4±0.25, 3.57±0.07 and 3.42±0.07 Angstroms (either calcined or as-synthesized). The MCM-22 family materials may also be characterized by having an X-ray diffraction pattern including d-spacing maxima at 12.4±0.25, 6.9±0.15, 3.57±0.07 and 3.42±0.07 Angstroms (either calcined or as-synthesized). The X-ray diffraction data used to characterize the molecular sieve are obtained by standard techniques using the K-alpha doublet of copper as the incident radiation and a diffractometer equipped with a scintillation counter and associated computer as the collection system. Materials belong to the MCM-22 family include MCM-22 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,325), PSH-3 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,409), SSZ-25 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,667), ERB-1 (described in European Patent No. 0293032), ITQ-1 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,498), ITQ-2 (described in International Patent Publication No. WO97/17290), ITQ-30 (described in International Patent Publication No. WO2005118476), MCM-36 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,277), MCM-49 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,575) and MCM-56 (described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,697). The entire contents of the patents are incorporated herein by reference.
It is to be appreciated the MCM-22 family molecular sieves described above are distinguished from conventional large pore zeolite alkylation catalysts, such as mordenite, in that the MCM-22 materials have 12-ring surface pockets which do not communicate with the 10-ring internal pore system of the molecular sieve.
The zeolitic materials designated by the IZA-SC as being of the MWW topology are multi-layered materials which have two pore systems arising from the presence of both 10 and 12 membered rings. The Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types classes five differently named materials as having this same topology: MCM-22, ERB-1, ITQ-1, PSH-3, and SSZ-25.
The MCM-22 family molecular sieves have been found to be useful in a variety of hydrocarbon conversion processes. Examples of MCM-22 family molecular sieve are MCM-22, MCM-49, MCM-56, ITQ-1, PSH-3, SSZ-25, and ERB-1. Such molecular sieves are useful for alkylation of aromatic compounds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,744 discloses a process for producing a monoalkylated aromatic compound, particularly cumene, comprising the step of contacting a polyalkylated aromatic compound with an alkylatable aromatic compound under at least partial liquid phase conditions and in the presence of a transalkylation catalyst to produce the monoalkylated aromatic compound, wherein the transalkylation catalyst comprises a mixture of at least two different crystalline molecular sieves, wherein each of the molecular sieves is selected from zeolite beta, zeolite Y, mordenite and a material having an X-ray diffraction pattern including d-spacing maxima at 12.4±0.25, 6.9±0.15, 3.57±0.07 and 3.42±0.07 Angstroms.
Chem. Lett. Vol. 32, No. 6, page 542-543 (2003) by S. H. Lee, C. H. Shin, and S. B Hong and Microporous and Mesoporous Materials, Vol. 68, page 97-104 (2004) by S. H. Lee, C. H. Shin, D. K. Yang, S. D. Ahn, I. S. Nam and S. B Hong reported a MCM-22 molecular sieve synthesized by crystallizing hydrothermal reaction mixtures prepared from water, Me6-diquat-5 dibromide, Ludox HS-40, aluminum nitrate non-hydrate, and 50 wt % sodium hydroxide solution. The mixtures had a molar composition as shown in Table I. The mixtures were crystallized under crystallization conditions (as shown in Table I) and characterized as pure phase MCM-22 with a crystal size of about 0.5×0.05 μm (micro plates morphology).
TABLE IMicroporous andMesoporousChem. Lett. Vol. 32,Materials,No. 6, page 542-543Vol. 68, page 97-104(2003)(2004)Molar composition of the mixtureSiO2/Al2O3603060H2O/SiO2404040OH−/SiO2*0.630.40.5OH−/SiO2**0.730.60.6Na+/SiO20.730.60.6R/SiO20.150.10.1Crystallization conditionsTemperature (° C.)160Stirring speed (RPM)100Time (hr)168Product CharacterizationXRD ResultPure Phase MCM-22SiO2/Al2O3 (molar ratio)38BET area (m2/g)438Crystal size0.5 × 0.05 μmMorphologyPlateletPlatelet*The OH−/SiO2 of this row is calculated with correction of aluminum source, wherein Al(NO3)3 was used in both papers.**The OH−/SiO2 of this row is calculated without correction of aluminum source.
It is known that crystal morphology, size and aggregation/agglomeration can affect catalyst behavior, especially regarding catalyst activity and stability. There is, therefore, a need for novel crystalline molecular sieve compositions and method of making such novel crystalline molecular sieve compositions, especially molecular sieves of different morphology.